The Way You Look Tonight
by lit1586
Summary: Exactly when will Lucas and Haley wake up and realize how much they care about each other? Define LH untones LPb NH Completed
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"So...did you hear the news?" Lucas questioned, running up behind Haley in the hallway between class.  
  
"What news?" She asked, tucking a piece of hair back and adjusting the backpack on her shoulder.  
  
Lucas continued to follow her, quickening his pace to keep up. "White's getting remarried this weekend."  
  
"Oh yeah I did hear that." She nodded with amusement, Nathan had told her the day before during one of their tutor session. For some reason she thought that he was going to ask her, but he never did...not that she wanted him to or anything. "I didn't even know he had a girlfriend."  
  
"Yeah. Neither did I." He replied, beginning to fidget a little. "So...all of the basketball players are invited and we can bring dates...and I was wondering if maybe..."  
  
Haley stopped, her smile widening. "Are you asking me to be your date?" She questioned happily.  
  
"Yes. Yes I am." He confirmed, relieved that he did actually have to ask. He had been planning on asking Peyton, but for some reason decided that he would rather go with Haley.  
  
"I'll think about it." She smirked as she began to enter her class.  
  
"Hales?"  
  
She turned back, a huge smile playing on her lips. "Of course I'll go." She accepted, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. "Thanks for asking." Once again she turned and disappeared into the classroom. Lucas stood outside with a wide grin, wondering why that simple kiss had made him so happy and why her touch sent tingles down his spine.  
  
Later that day  
  
Haley approached the dock for her normal tutoring session with Nathan and for once he was actually there before her. "Wow. Did hell freeze over?" She asked, looking down.  
  
"What?" He questioned with a confused laugh as he look up at her from where he was sitting.  
  
"You're here. On time. Early..." She explained sitting down across from him, still amazed.  
  
"Hey. I'm not always late." He defended himself playfully.  
  
"Oh yeah you are." She laughed, as she laid her backpack on the table and pulled out her books. Nathan's smiled widened as she laughed along with her, carefully studying her movement. He could hardly believe how pretty she looked with the sun shining in her hair.  
  
"Umm...there's actually a reason I'm early." He told her.  
  
"I should have known there was an ulterior motive." She joked.  
  
"Yeah...well I came early because I was practicing." He replied. "I really nervous because I'm going to ask this really great girl out on a date." With that said, Haley's eyes locked with his. She breathed in deep, hoping that she wasn't that girl, because that would just complicate her life a lot more then she need it to be complicated. Of course she knew her hoping was pointless. "So...what do you think? Do you think you'd be interested in going out sometime?"  
  
Haley's mouth opened, she knew she had to say something but she didn't know what. "Nathan..." She began and he could already tell that he probably wasn't going to get the answer he was hoping for.  
  
"Don't...I get it. You don't have to." He held up his hand.  
  
"No...I mean. It's just really complicated with Lucas." She explained, as he looked down at the table and shook his head. "Don't be mad." She pleaded.  
  
"I'm not mad." He forced a smiled and looked up at her. Yet another reason to hate Lucas. He had the heart of his ex-girlfriend and the girl who he would love to have as his current girlfriend. "Just disappointed."  
  
Haley's heart broke as she watched his face fall. "Fine." She stated with a sigh. "I'll go."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive." She agreed with a nervous smile. She couldn't believe that she had actually do that. Lucas is was going to be so mad at her. "So when is this..."  
  
"Date."  
  
"Right. When is this date happening?" She questioned, her pulse racing a little as she thought about how Lucas would relax.  
  
"It's this weekend. Coach is getting married and you get to be my date." He replied with a grin as her face fell. "What?"  
  
"I can't go with you." She replied feeling even worse then before.  
  
"Why not? What? You don't like weddings or something?" He asked with a laugh.  
  
"No. I mean I do...like weddings. I'm just already going." She explained. "...with Lucas."  
  
"Oh." He growled, cursing his 'brother' silently.  
  
"I'm sorry. He asked me this morning and..."  
  
"Don't apologize. I probably should have asked you yesterday anyway." He shrugged. "I guess that's what I get for putting it off."  
  
"Well...maybe some other time." She offered. "But I'll save you a dance. OK?"  
  
"Yeah. Definitely." He sighed, "I'm not really in the mood for learning right now." He told her standing up. "I'll see you tomorrow or something." With that he began to walk away, leaving Haley sitting alone. Haley's eyes rolled up to the sky, then closed them lightly as she looked down at the table. She had never rejected anybody before. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Lucas entered Karen's cafe at 8:00 that morning and was surprised to find Haley inside working. Today was a teachers development day so they didn't have any school. "Hey. What are you doing here this early? Shouldn't you be sleeping to till noon like you usually do on days off?" Haley raised and eyebrow from behind the cash register.  
  
"I should be asking you the same thing." He laughed, leaning again the counter with a smile.  
  
"I need some extra money of for a dress..." She explained. "Plus I couldn't really sleep anyway." She still felt bad about rejecting Nathan's offer for the wedding. Not that she wasn't happy to go with Lucas, she was...but she just felt bad.  
  
"Why not?" He questioned.  
  
"I don't know." She lied, shrugging her shoulders. "Why don't you put yourself to use and help me out?" She changed the subject, throwing a dish cloth at him. "Wipe the tables."  
  
"Yes. Ma'am." He smirked with sarcasm, grabbing the cleanser and spraying the table. "So...you're getting a new dress?"  
  
"Yes. The last fancy thing I went to was my cousin's graduation like 2 years ago." She explained, then paused. "And that's not even that fancy...except they did have the after party at a country club."  
  
"Well, I think I should come and help you pick out this dress." He told her.  
  
"Oh do you?" She questioned with a laugh, as she brought a costumer their coffee. "Here you go." She smiled down at the women, then walked over to Lucas. "I guess you can come if you want...nothing better to do?"  
  
"Can't I just wanna spend time with my best friend?" He asked, putting his arm around her shoulder and squeezing her.  
  
"Nobody to play basketball with huh?"  
  
"Nope." He smirked, then kissed her hair, before grabbing an empty dish off of the table and walking it over to the counter. Haley couldn't keep a smile from her face, for some reason whenever he touched her she would just smile and smile. Whenever she would think about it, it made her smile. Of course, she had always had a tiny crush on him, but she knew that nothing would ever come of it. Lucas just didn't see her that way. With that thought, Haley cleared another table and dropped the dishes off beside Lucas'.  
  
"I just have to wait until your Mom gets back. She went to pick up some more sugar." Haley explained, as the bell above the door rang and Karen entered. "Perfect timing."  
  
"Speak of the devil." Lucas commented.  
  
"I knew my ears were ringing." Karen joked, as she joined the kids behind the counter.  
  
"Do you mind if I leave now? I have to find a dress for tomorrow night." She explained, removing her apron.  
  
"Dress? For what?" Karen questioned, grabbing a muffin from the display and taking a bite.  
  
"Didn't Lucas tell you? He ask me to his coach's wedding." Haley explained, as a huge smile appeared on Karen's face and she hit Lucas' arm.  
  
"No he didn't tell me." Her eyes widened. "That's so great. Oh I can't wait to see you two all dressed up."  
  
"Bye Mom." Lucas spoke up, pulling on Haley's arm. He hated when his Mom got all gushy over him and Haley. She was always saying that they were so cute together and that they should date. Of course, she never said it in front of Haley or very often, but every once and a while she would be looking at a picture of them or watching them together and make a comment of two.  
  
A few minutes later, Lucas and Haley entered a small clothing store in the center of town where they carried a pretty big selection of dressy clothes. Moving through the rack with Lucas close behind, she stopped in front of a row of dresses. Pulling on a lime green, puffy dress she made a face and looked at Lucas. "This is definitely the one." She joked, trying to make herself sound serious. The look on Lucas' face was so priceless that she could help but burst into laughter. "I'm joking."  
  
"I didn't say anything." He defended as he moved to the other side of the rack and picked up a dress. "How about this one?" He laughed, as he held up a leopard print dress with pink feathering around the sleeves and collar.  
  
Haley laughed out loud as she walked over to Lucas and leaned on him for support. "Who...shops here." She was able to force out the words between laughs as Lucas joined her. After a few minutes, Haley regained her composer and hit Lucas lightly. "See this is why I can't take you anywhere." She commented with a smirk as she took a dress off of the rack and handed to him. "Start looking." With that she walked away. Neither of them noticed that Peyton had entered the store and ducked behind a rack of clothes when she had spotted Lucas and Haley.  
  
A couple of minutes later, Haley approached Lucas with a few dresses piled over her arm. "I'm going to try this stuff on." She told him, handing him something. "I found this."  
  
"What is it?" He questioned.  
  
"Gee I wonder...maybe clothes." She replied, sarcastically. Peyton moved over to the next rack so that she could get a better view and could here what they were saying.  
  
"You picked clothes out for me?" His eyebrow raised. "I'm scared."  
  
Haley's eyes narrowed, as she whacked him slightly. "Trust me." She ordered, pushing him towards the dressing room. "You'll love it." With that said, both of them disappeared into their dressing rooms.  
  
Peyton crossed her arms and stepped out into the open, as she let out a sigh. She had never really seen Lucas and Haley interact before, but now that she had it was pretty obvious that they were close...maybe too close. However, she decided to dismiss it. Although it was weird that Lucas hadn't asked her to go to Whitie's wedding yet. She had thought he would have asked a long time ago and she had heard from the gossip that Nathan had been planning on asking Haley. Hearing Lucas' voice she hid again.  
  
"OK. I'm ready." Lucas called to Haley as he stepped out of the dressing room. Peyton could almost feel the breath get knocked out of her as she studied his outfit; Haley definitely knew how to dress a guy. He was wearing black dress pants and an off white dress shirt with a tie which matched his pants, but had a little bit of color. The tie was hanging loosely from his neck, untied. "Are you done yet?" He questioned, trying to do his tie.  
  
"Well,...I'm definitely not coming out in this dress." She called with a laugh.  
  
"Come on. I want to see." He retorted with a slight wine as he knocked on the door and watched her feet at the bottom where there was an opening. "Don't make me come in there."  
  
"Fine." She sighed, as her feet slipped into the dress shoes that she had picked out. Inside, she tucked her hair behind her ears before opening the door and sticking her head out. "Promise not to laugh?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Luke."  
  
"Fine. I promise I won't laugh..." He told her, then added. "...much."  
  
"Forget it." She shook her head, going to shut the door again, but he stopped her.  
  
"I promise." He insisted, as she gave in and stepped out from behind the door. Once again she fixed her hair, obviously a nervous habit. A soft smile appeared on Lucas' lips as he studied Haley who spun around slowly. It was the typical sun dress, sleeveless and black with white patterning. It ended just a little below knee and had a flowing look when she moved.  
  
"You promised you wouldn't laugh." She reminded him as she stopped her spin and look into his eyes.  
  
"I'm not laughing am I?" He questioned as he pretended not to be as taken by that dress as he was. "You look amazing Hales." He complimented, still trying to do it tie. "You should definitely wear that one."  
  
"I have more to try on still..." She pointed over her shoulder to the dressing room.  
  
"Nope. That's the one." He confirmed a slight growl in his tone, which he hadn't intended.  
  
"You sure?" Her eyebrow raised as she looked down at the dress and moved it around a little. He nodded, still working on the tie. "Here...." She sighed walking towards him. "Let me do it." Grabbing the tie from his hands, she removed the tie and flipped up the collar, then wrapped it around once again before flipping the collar down. Lucas looked down at her with a smile playing on his mouth, as she bit her lip trying to tie it perfectly. "See it pays to be in a family of 7 kids." She commented as she finished and moved the knot up.  
  
"Thank you." He grinned down at her, their eyes locking. "You never cease to amaze." He commented, her hand still on his tie. Peyton rolled her eyes, as she quickly exited the store.  
  
"I know." She smirked back, as she turned quickly in an effort to get out of their awkward situation. "Soo..." She begin, moving him towards the full length mirror and hooking her arm in his.  
  
"How do we look?" He finished her sentence, as they studied themselves in the mirror.  
  
"I think we look ... perfect." She almost whispered the last word, as she stared at her arm hooked in his. It took everything she had not to kiss him right then and there. She smiled slightly and looked up at Lucas, who glanced down at her and returned the warm grin. If only she knew that he was fight those same exact feelings. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Lucas had been sitting in his room ever since he and Haley had returned from the store. He couldn't shake that vision of her in that dress and the way her hair draped lightly on her shoulder. The slight curl at the tips of her brown locks.  
  
He sighed as he bounced a rubber ball against the wall across from his bed over and over again. "Hey. You gonna pay for the repairs?" Karen questioned with a raised eyebrow as she entered the room, wondering what the noise was.  
  
"Sorry." He let the ball roll off of his bed, then laid back more and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
Karen could always tell when Lucas had something on his mind, but she hated to just come out and ask. Casually, she strolled into his room and ran her hand along the dresser as she looked at its contents. He didn't have much; some cologne, deodorant, a basketball, his jersey, a trophy from little league baseball from when he was 5. Above his dresser was a nice sized mirror which had pictures stuck all around the frame. Her eyes scanned the pictures quickly. There were a few her and him, one of his old dog Rocket, one of Lucas and Keith and one of all three of them. Then there were the others: Lucas and Haley at the beach playing in the water, at the 9th grade homecoming dance, at Lucas' 16th birthday party, a few others of them. And right at eye level, one of Haley's school pictures. Karen smiled slightly, you didn't have this many picture of just a friend. She knew it was only a matter of time. "You know..." She began, looking at a picture where Haley's head was resting on Lucas' shoulder.  
  
Lucas turned his head and noticed what he mother's attention was focused on. "If you're going to say what I think you're going to say....."  
  
"I'm not saying a word." She held up her hands.  
  
"I was just going to say that Haley's a pretty girl." She told him. "Don't you think?"  
  
He studied his mom, sure that this was some sort of trick. As if he hadn't been thinking of Haley enough in 'that way', she had to go and ask him that. "Yeah...she's beautiful." he replied, trying to seem indifferently and immediately regretted using the word 'beautiful.' It was a lot stronger then pretty... but it was the truth. Haley was beautiful.  
  
"So is there anything...or one in particular that you were thinking of?" Karen questioned.  
  
"Nope." He shook his head and looked back up at the ceiling. It was obvious that he didn't want to talk.  
  
She let out a silent sigh and smiled down at him. "OK. Diner will be ready in a few hours." She informed him before walking out and closing the door behind herself. Lucas rolled over on his side and closed his eyes hoping that sleep would clear his thoughts. It took a few minutes, but he finally feel asleep.  
  
****BEGIN DREAM****  
  
Lucas entered a classroom and immediately spotted a tall blonde standing by the window. It was hard to make out her face, but as he got closer her realized that it was Peyton. Walking towards her, a playful smile grew on her face. "Hi Lucas." her voice was different. When he finally reached her, she ran her hand up his chest and looked into his eyes. Her eyes were different too...like they weren't her's. There was something different about Peyton. "I've been wait for you." She whispered, before leaning up and kissing his softly. Lucas closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his lips on her's. Slowly, he pulled back but when he opened his eyes Peyton was gone. She was replaced by someone else. Lucas couldn't see her face clearly, but he didn't need to. He could tell by the touch of her skin and the smell of her sent, that mix of flowers and clean laundry. It was Haley. "And you've been waiting for me" she whispered softly into his ear before disappearing.  
  
****END DREAM**** Lucas' eyes flew open, as he sat up in his bed and buried his head in his hands. "This needs to stop." He told himself. Frustrated with his thoughts, he decided to head to the park to shoot some baskets. He figured that he was just bored and that was why he couldn't keep his mind off of his best friend...or maybe he figured he could distract himself with basketball. Either way, he arrived at the court a few minutes later and began his one on one with himself. Standing at the 3 point line, he took a shot and missed. "Crap." He sighed, walking to get the ball which had landed by the base of the hoop.  
  
"Hey. Watch that language buddy." A voice warned, as a worried smirked appeared on Lucas' lips.  
  
"You try missing 3 shot in a row and we'll hear what you have to say." He retorted as he turned, the ball tucked under his arm and walked towards her.  
  
"Well...that wouldn't happen. Of course...I make every shot." Haley informed him with a sarcastic grin, as she grabbed the ball from him.  
  
"Is that so?" His eyebrow raised as she took a shot and missed. He thought that he would feel weird around her after that dream, but then again he could never be weird with Haley.  
  
"See." She nudged him. "What'd I tell ya?"  
  
Lucas shrugged and stepped closer to her. "I guess you're just too good for me. I gotta be honest I'm feeling a little threatened," His voice was sexy as hell, that sort of raspy, half whisper that he does so well. She loved it when he did that...especially when his face was only inches from her's. "we should probably have a match."  
  
"Sure." She shrugged, throwing the ball at him. "Don't worry. I'll go easy on ya."  
  
"Promise?" He stuck out is lower lip and gave her those big, brown puppy dog eyes. Haley nodded with a smirk as she began to dribble the ball and he stole it from her, then took a shot and made it in from behind the 3 point line.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling I've been hustled." She questioned with a laugh, as Lucas began to dribble the ball and Haley attempted to block him, with no luck. He twisted by her quickly and shot it off of the back board. "That's it. Now it's on." She warned, as he took the ball once again and bounced it once. Waving her arms back and forth she did her best to block him, but he got past her again. Frustrated, she ran towards him and jumped on his back, laughing. "Give me the ball." She giggled as she wrapped her arm around his neck and he grabbed one of her legs with his free arm.  
  
"Never!" He laughed along with her as he hit the ball out of his hand and he went to save it, both of them tipping over onto the court. "Oooo..." Lucas was laugh hysterically, as he watch Haley laying beside him doing the same, his leg was resting over her's. "You OK?"  
  
Haley couldn't control her laugher. "Fine." She forced out as she turned side ways, resting her head on his out stretched arm and throwing her arm over his stomach, enjoying his closeness for a second. They both stayed that way for a second to long, but neither noticed. They were to caught up in the moment. "Rematch?" She finally questioned, looking up at him.  
  
Lucas grinned down at her. "Another day." He nodded, staring into her eyes for a minute. Impulsively, he leaned down and kissed her forehead.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"Cause you're my best friend... and I love you." he told her, both surprised at how sincere he was begin. Of course they knew that what he was saying was true, for both of them, but they never really said it. "What would I do without you?"  
  
"Have a peaceful game of basketball." She smirked, as she slipped her hand over his. "By the way...I love you too."  
  
Lucas got a cocky smile and winked. "I know." He stated with a nod as she sat up and hit him lightly.  
  
"Forget I ever said that." She ordered as he stood, still laughing and offered his hand to help her stand. She accepted. "Thank ya."  
  
"Ya welcome." He repeated her 'ya'. Lucas loved how she would add those cute little ways of saying something. "Come on Casanova. I need you to walk me home." She told him, as she patted his back and they began to walk. "I have a big day tomorrow."  
  
"Oh yeah. What's going on?" he joked as she shrugged.  
  
"Oh you know. I agree to go to a wedding as this really nerdy guy's date." She smirked.  
  
"Yeah. Do I know him?"  
  
"Maybe...his names Lucas Scott. Hear of him?"  
  
"He in my chem class." He nodded, as she let out a laugh. "And you're his date?" he questioned and she nodded. "Poor guy."  
  
"Hey. ." She frowned, slapping his arm. Lucas laughed and she grinned, as he wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her to his chest; walking towards her house. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Haley stood in front of her full length mirror, which hung behind her bedroom door, as she slipped on her black dress shoes. She had had a hard day, there were a lot of problems with her family right now and it was hard for to put on a strong face. Not even Lucas knew what was going on and that's what hurt the most. As she felt her eyes begin to water, she blinked and sighed. There was no time to feel sorry for herself now, Lucas would be arriving any minute and she still hadn't put on her make up. Haley wasn't usually one to wear much make up, but she had a feeling that today was special and she didn't know why. She was pretty satisfied with her hair. It was pulled back in an updo, with a single curled strand of hair that hung down and just gently brushed against her cheek. She was satisfied with her dress too. At first she wasn't sure about it, but to her surprise Lucas had actually picked out a nice dress.  
  
Moving to her dresser, she pulled out a box full of make up and began to apply. It wasn't until she got to the eyeliner that Haley noticed that she was shaking. She stared at her hand for a second, then put down the liner and looked into the mirror. What was she so nervous about? She was only going to a stupid wedding...with Luke. It was just Lucas and she was feeling like she was getting ready for an important date or something. Before her thoughts could continue, there was a knock at her bedroom door. "Hales?"  
  
His voice rung through her ear and she could feel her heartbeat quicken. "Yeah." Her voice came out scratchy as first. She cleared her throat. "Come in. I'm almost ready."  
  
"Hey." He greeted, as walked towards her and she turned to face him. The sight of her made Lucas stop in his tracks. He felt as if the air had been knock out of him. She was literally breath taking. The most amazingly, beautiful girl he had ever seen and he had never noticed until now. "Wow. Haley you..."  
  
"Is it that bad?" She questioned, suddenly feeling self conscious. "No. No. It's not bad at all." He shook his head quickly. "You look beautiful."  
  
The sincerity in his voice scared her a little. Unable to look into his eyes, she looked down and smiled a little. "So I'm date worthy?" She joked, finally getting the courage to look up at him. When she did, she was startled by the look in his eyes. There was something different there. Some new that she had never seen before.  
  
"Everyone will be jealous." He replied with a smirk, trying to sound as normal as possible.  
  
"I'm sure they will." She said sarcastically, beginning to slip back into her comfort zone. Lucas always had a way of making her feel calm.  
  
Both stood there for a minute, each one wrapped in their own thoughts; a certain awkwardness hung in the air. Finally, Lucas couldn't stand it anymore. It scared him. Thinking of Haley in the way that he was think of her was new and it was scary. "We should probably get going." Lucas comment.  
  
"I'll be right down. I just need to do one more thing." Haley told him, as he nodded.  
  
"I'll be outside." With that he left, closing the door behind him. Haley let herself lean against the dresser for support. It was a miracle she had held herself up that long.  
  
A few minutes later, Haley exited her house to find Lucas standing outside in front of a small black limo, his hands tucked in his suit pockets. Someone had brought the limo into the garage a few day earlier and Lucas had made a deal with the guy to fix it for free if he could use it for the night. He had even convinced Keith to be their driver. "Oh my god! Lucas." She could hardly hide her excitement. She had never been in a limo before.  
  
"Your chariot awaits." He smiled as she walked towards him.  
  
"Luke. You cannot afford this. Why did you do this?" She questioned.  
  
"Don't worry about it." His eyes widened and he smiled, as he opened the door for her. "Get in."  
  
"I can't believe this."  
  
"Just get in." He half ordered/half pleaded.  
  
She stepped off of the curb and stopped, standing on the opposite side of the open door. "What did I do to deserve this?" She asked.  
  
"You're you." He replied simply as she took him by surprised and leaned over slowly and kissed his cheek before getting in. This was just what she need to take her mind off of things. A grin formed on his lips before he climbed in after her and they drove away.  
  
A little while later, they pulled up in front of the hall where the reception was being held. The team hadn't been invited to the church for the actual wedding. Haley and Lucas entered the hall to find it packed with about 50 people already. "Wow. This place looks so beautiful." Haley commented as they walked into the room which was light with a slight romantic dim. There where white table clothes and red candles on every table. The room was filled with the scent of yellow, white and pink roses. "OK I'm definitely having my reception here when I get married."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Lucas nodded, looking down at her with a smile. "We'll set the date tomorrow." Lucas joked, inferring that he would be her groom.  
  
"Yeah I was thinking sometime in May." She retorted with a smirk, as she elbowed him. Just then Lucas stopped in his tracks when he spotted something that he definitely wasn't expecting. "Is that Nathan and...Peyton?" She questioned with disbelief. They hadn't even spoken since after their break up.  
  
"I was not expecting that." He nodded trying to look as if he didn't care but secretly wondering what Peyton was doing with Nathan. Haley shook her head in agreement as they walked towards the group of people where Peyton and Nathan were standing.  
  
"Oh hey Luke. Haley." Peyton greeted casually, pretending to barely notice his presence. She frowned slightly when she recognized Haley's dress as the one that Lucas had picked out at the store the day before. It wasn't until that morning that Nathan had informed her that Lucas and Haley were going to the wedding. She and Nathan both decide to go together, in a bizarre twist where the two exes were dumped by their new crushes.  
  
"Hey." Haley lifted her hand to give her a timid wave, then looked up at Nathan. "Hi." She smiled warmly, still feeling bad that she had to decline is offer to be his date, but happy that he had found someone.  
  
"Hi." His voice was a little cold as his vision slipped towards Lucas and a scowl formed on his lips. "I didn't know they allowed bastards in a nice place like this."  
  
Lucas let out a little laugh at his pathetic attempt to make him mad. "Nathan." Haley's eyes narrowed. "What the hell is you're problem?"  
  
"Seriously man. It's getting a little old." Lucas shook his head. "I mean. If you wanna know the truth. Father wise, I think I'm the lucky one."  
  
"What ever makes you feel better." Nathan retorted with a snarl, it was apparent that there was a fight in the works.  
  
Lucas clenched his fist, as he noticed Nathan glance at Haley. Lucas knew exactly how to get him. The one thing that he had that Nathan wanted. "Come on Hales." He took her hand and she followed him away, leaving Nathan regretting his action. Not because of Lucas, but because of the look of disgust on Haley's face. "God I hate him!" Lucas growled as they stopped beside a mass of dancing people.  
  
"Are you Ok Luke?" She questioned, concern flooding her voice, as she squeezed his hand. He didn't answer. She knew that something really was bothering him, but he didn't want to talk about it. So, she decided to move on to a happier subject. "Ya know...that looks like it could be fun." She hinted, referring to the people dancing.  
  
Lucas shook his head. She wasn't very good at hinting, probably because she was more of a 'get right to the point' person. "Haley would you by any chance like to dance?" He asked, unable to keep a smile from his lips. No matter how hard he tired, he could never be sad when he was with her.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask." She accepted, taking his hand and leading him out onto the dance floor. 


	5. Chapter 5

b]Chapter 5[/b]  
  
It was only about an hour after their encounter that Lucas and Nathan found themselves thrown together once again. All the basketball player were seated at two different tables in alphabetical order. Scott and Scott. Both boys were sure that Whitie must be getting some sort of pleasure out of that arrangement. Of course they made sure that they were as far apart as possible. Making the two girls sit as barriers between them.  
  
The diner was going along pretty well surprisingly. Probably because half of the table wasn't talking. Haley and Peyton were too busy eating. Lucas spent his time giving Nathan a death stare and Nathan refused to speak, afraid that he would say something else to upset Haley. As everyone finished up their diner, waiters came to clean up the dishes. It was at that moment that Nathan's attention was draw to Haley as she leaned over and whispered into Lucas' ear.  
  
"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." She told him. "You OK?"  
  
"I'm fine. I can take care of myself. I'm a big boy." He replied, as she stood.  
  
"I have my doubts about that." They both smiled and she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "If I'm not back in 5minutes...wait longer." She joked before leaving for the bathroom.  
  
A few minutes later, Haley exited the stall and moved to the sink. It was a nice bathroom. A lot nicer then the one at her house. She smiled with slight amusement as she stuck her hand under the automatic soap dispenser and it dripped up into her hands. "Entertaining isn't it?" A voice questioned sarcastically, as Haley noticed for the first time that she wasn't alone.  
  
"Ummm I didn't think anyone was in here." Haley replied, putting her hands under the automatic sink and washing the soap off.  
  
"Yeah. Well, here I am." She smirked. "I guess you were wrong." Haley allowed her mouth to curve upward, not sure if Brooke was joking or just being a bitch. "So...it must be nice." Brooke began as she leaned her lower back against the counter and look sideway at Haley.  
  
"What?" Haley had no idea what she was talking about. Removing her hands from the sink, she walked towards the dryer. She could feel Brooke's eyes on her, but she didn't move.  
  
"To have two guys fighting over you...two hot brothers." Brooke replied, raising and eyebrow. Haley narrowed her eyes as the dryer turned off and she turned to face her. "You don't get it do you? That fight out there before...that wasn't about Dan. How naive can you be?" Haley let out an annoying breath and shook her head, before walking towards the door. "Haley." She called, as Haley stopped and looked back at Brooke. "If you don't want Lucas. I'll take him." With that statement, Haley rolled her eyes and pulled the door open, leaving Brooke in the bathroom.  
  
About half an hour later, Haley still hadn't returned to the table so Lucas decided to go find her. After searching inside for while with no success, he pushed open the front door and stepped out. It was dark out by now and he figured she wouldn't be out here alone, but he tried anyway. "Haley?" He called, not getting an answer. From around the corner of the building, he heard a sniffle and slight movement. Walking slowly towards to side of the building, he peaked his head around and spotted Haley's hunched figure, sitting on the stair of the employee's entrance. "Hales?" He repeated, as he walked towards her.  
  
Her back straightened, as she quickly wiped away her tears, hoping that Lucas wouldn't notice that she had been crying. "Hey." Her voice was normal, but their was something off.  
  
"You know if you're looking for the bathroom. You're way off." He told her, taking a seat on the stair right next to her as she let out a laugh. "What going Hales?" He was more serious now, as he looked at her bowed head. She refused to look him in the eyes.  
  
"Nothing. I just need to get some air." She lied. "It's kind of tense in there."  
  
"Is that why you were crying?"  
  
Haley closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "I wasn't crying. I just...have a cold." She made some stupid excuse that she know Lucas would never buy in a million years.  
  
"OK now do you want to tell me what's really going on?" He pushed. "Was it Nathan? Cause if it was I'll go in there right now and..."  
  
"No!" She stopped him, holding up her hand. "It's not Nathan...or anyone else in there."  
  
"Then what? Haley tell me. You've always been able to tell me everything."  
  
[i]When you're all alone, and you need a light, someone to guide you through the night, just remember that I am here, to hold you close and dry your tears.[/i]  
  
"I know." She sighed, pausing for a second as she realized that there was no hiding it anymore. "You've just had so much going on in your life in the past few months and I didn't want to make things any more complicated for you then they have to be."  
  
"Nothing is too complicated that I wouldn't want to know. If something's going on with you, I want you to tell me." He confirmed, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, as she let her head lean against his.  
  
"It just...." She whispered, as she stared out into the darkness. "It's been a big adjustment since I'm the only kid left at home now...and my parents aren't really getting along." She explained, as Lucas looked down at her with sad eyes. Her parent's had always seemed so happy together, like the perfect family. He had never admitted it, but he had always been jealous of Haley when it came to that. Haley had a lot of things for other's to be jealous of; she was beautiful, smart, funny and had a great life. She was perfect as far as Lucas could see.  
  
[i]Oh-ooh And just when you thought you were falling, but you know I'll always be right there.[/i]  
  
"So what happened?" He questioned.  
  
His voice was so soft and full of concern that she wondered why she hadn't told him earlier. "I...ummm...they told me today that they're separating." She revealed, finally allowing Lucas to see the tears fall from her eyes. He felt her shiver, as he pulled her closer. Her arm wrapped loosely over his waist and she buried her face in his chest.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered into her hair, as he kissed the top of her head.  
  
She let out a soft whimper. "I don't know what to do Luke." She sat up and looked into his eyes, as if she were searching for an answer in him; one that she knew he wouldn't have. "I can't go back there. I don't want to see either of them." She cried, covering her face with her hands and leaning against her bent knees.  
  
[i]When you're all alone, and you need a friend, someone to help you to the end, when you need someone to catch you when you fall, I'll be there through it all.[/i]  
  
"Hales." He whispered. "You can't be mad that them."  
  
Haley shook her head, she knew Lucas was right. " Why don't they love each other anymore?" She asked the question that had been stuck in her head for months, but she was always too afraid to ask. "I just want things to be the way they were. Ya know?" She questioned, looking up at him.  
  
"Yeah" His voice was hushed and sympathetic. "Sometimes I wish we were little again. Things seemed so much easier when we were 10." He commented, with a nod. They were quiet for a few minutes. "You're gonna have to see them sometime."  
  
[i]oh-oh Cause just when you thought you were losing, but you know I'll always be right there.[/i]  
  
"I know...I just can't face them tonight." She told him.  
  
Lucas' heart broke; he could see the pain in her eyes. "You can stay at my house for a while if you need to." He offered.  
  
"I can't do that." She shook her head, even though she wanted to more then anything.  
  
"Yes, You can." He pushed.  
  
"But your Mom..."  
  
"My Mom loves you. You're like the daughter she never had." He interrupted. "You're staying. At least for the night, then you can go home if you want."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm positive." He confirmed with a reassuring smile, as he wiped a tear from her cheek. Haley couldn't help but smile back, as she wiped away the remaining tears. "Now come on. Let's go have some desert and forget about this for the rest of the night." He stood and held out his hand, helping her up.  
  
[i]And I'll be there through the good times, and the bad, and we'll be there for each other, cause you're the best friend I've ever had.[/i]  
  
When he tried to let go of her hand, she only gripped tighter. "Lucas." She whispered, looking down at his hand, then up into his eyes. They stared for a second, both enjoying the feeling of just being there at that moment. Slowly, Haley leaned in and wrapped her arms around Lucas' neck. She moved her body against his, laying her head in his shoulder. "Thank you." She breathed, as he rested his cheek against her hair and took in the familiar smell of her shampoo.  
  
Caught up in his feelings, he could only come up with a simple response of, "You're welcome."  
  
[i]And just when you thought you were falling, but you know I'll always be right there. oh-oooh whenever you need me, I'll always be right there.[/i]  
  
Song Credit: "I'll Always Be Right There" by Michelle Branch 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Haley let out a soft laugh as she watched Lucas almost trip on his way up the back stairs. "Ok. shhhh. My mom's probably sleeping." He whispered, as she covered her mouth and they sneaked into the kitchen.  
  
"You sure this is OK?" She asked again in a hush. Lucas didn't answer, but instead reached out his hand and grabbed Haley's. "What are you doing?"  
  
"It's dark in here. I don't want you to get hurt." He replied, not wanting to turn on any light at the risk of waking his mom up.  
  
Haley tilted her head and gave him a smile, even though he couldn't see her face in the dark. "My knight in shining armor." She teased, as he squeezed her hand lightly and guided her threw the kitchen, out into the hallway and up the stairs.  
  
"Ok." He breath a sigh of relief as they entered his room and he switched on his lamp, which was a little darker then the over head light. "Umm..." He looked around the room, as if he was trying find something. "here," He walked over to a pile of clothes on his desk and grabbed a long sleeved tee shirt and sweat pants. "You can wear these." Haley took the clothes, her eyebrow raising as she glanced at the pile from which they had originated. "Don't worry. They're clean."  
  
"Just making sure." She held up her hands. "So are you gonna stand there and watch me change?" She questioned sarcastically.  
  
"I was thinking about it." He joked, receiving a light smack with the shirt. "Bad idea huh?"  
  
"Yeah." She laughed softly.  
  
"Yeah." He nodded grabbing his own pajamas from the pile and locking the door before leaving the room. Haley smiled softly, as she replayed their conversation over again in her head. Lucas had a way of leaving a stupid grin on her face. As she pulled the shirt over her head, Haley was immediately greeted by Lucas' familiar scent. She loved that smell. Closing her eyes, she raised the sleeve to her nose and took in a breath. Opening them once again, her attention was caught by the pictures that Karen had been admiring the day before. She smirked as she studied the photos, especially the one where her head was resting on Lucas' shoulder; something about that picture just looked so...comforting. Before she had a chance to think about it any longer, there was a soft knock at the door. She walked over, turning the lock and opening the door slowly. "Hey." He whispered, as he entered wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt. "How are the clothes?"  
  
"Oh they're good. Thanks." She replied, as she walked back over to the mirror. "I was just looking at all your pictures. When did you put these up here?"  
  
Lucas pretended to be busy putting the clothes in the pile on his desk away. "Umm 2 weeks ago I guess." He replied, closing his drawer.  
  
"Ahhh remember this?" She beamed as he removed the picture of them at the beach. "This was like the only sun we got that day, the rest of the day was rain."  
  
"Oh yeah." He nodded, walking towards her and looking over her shoulder at the picture. "I forgot about that." His eyes drifted off of the picture and to her face. He had allows loved the way her cheeks seems to puff on top a little when she smiled and the little dimple the she would get on the left side of her mouth. Haley, looked over her shoulder, not expecting to find his face so close to hers. Their eyes met, a secret passion fighting to stay hidden in each one. "It was a good day anyway." She said softly, as she nervously broke their gaze and walked away from the dresser.  
  
"It was." He agreed, as he watched her sit on the bed, her face now wearing a frown. Slowly, he moved towards her and sat by her side, as she rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm behind her waist. "I know we don't like the corny stuff, but I'm gonna say it any way." He told her sincerely. "No matter what happens...I'm always gonna be here Hales." He whispered after a moment of silence.  
  
"Thank god for you." She commented, only half joking. They stayed like that for a long while, neither one needing or wanting to talk, they were content just sitting there for the time being. After a few minutes, Haley raised her hand to her mouth and yawned.  
  
"I think you're ready for bed." He pointed out and she nodded lightly, as they stood. "You can take my bed." He reached his hand under the pillows and pulled the covers down.  
  
"Where are you gonna sleep?"  
  
"Right down there." He pointed to the ground. "Now come one. Get in."  
  
"No. Luke. I'll take the ground. You take the bed."  
  
"No way. You're the guest." He insisted, pushing down on her shoulders so that she would sit in the bed.  
  
"I'm gonna feel so guilty if I make you sleep on the ground." She shook her head, as he swung her legs on the bed and pulled the covers over her. "Urrr." She let out a frustrated growl. "Get in."  
  
"What?" He questioned, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"It's obvious that you're not going to let me sleep anywhere but in this bed and I refused to let you sleep on the floor so get in the bed." She reasoned. "We'll share. I promise I won't harass you...too much."  
  
Lucas couldn't believe what she had offered, he and Haley had never slept in a bed together before; not even as kids. It made him nervous just thinking about it, especially with what he had been feeling for her lately. "Hales. The floor is fine. Believe me. It's very comfortable. Actually it's more comfortable then the bed so you see I'm actually being selfish." He lied, actually feeling his hand shaking slightly.  
  
"You're scared." She stated in disbelief, as she sat in the bed staring up at her best friend with a smile plastered on her face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're scared to sleep in a bed with me. Aren't you?" She questioned and knew the answer right away, because she could always tell when he was lying or about to lie. "Lucas. Come on. I've been your best friend forever."  
  
"I'm not scared." He denied. "I'm just, there isn't enough room for both of us." Haley raised an eyebrow, a smirk playing on her lips. "You know what? Fine. Just to show you that I'm not scared. I will sleep with you." He told her, determination in his voice. "I mean...not sleep with you sleep with you. Sleep in the bed with you." He corrected himself.  
  
"Yeah. That's what I figured you meant." She nodded with amusement. Haley still couldn't believe this, Lucas Scott was actually nervous because of her; he usually only got nervous around girls that he likes.  
  
Lucas nodded. "Just...move over." he told her, going to remove his shirt.  
  
"Wait. What are you doing?" She questioned as her heart rate quickened, now her hands were shaking.  
  
"This is how I sleep." He replied, climbing in bed beside her. "That doesn't bother you does it?" He wondered with a devilish grin, this time knowing that she was the one who was nervous now.  
  
"No. Not at all." She shook her head, and laid down, facing away from Lucas. His smile was a satisfied one, as he leaned over to turn off his lamp and laid down on his back. Stretching his legs down, he accidentally ran his foot along Haley's. "You're feet are cold." She let out a shiver and moved her feet a little to make them warm again.  
  
"Sorry." He whispered, moving his foot away. "Want me to get you socks or something?"  
  
"Nope. I'm fine." She replied, as the room feel silent. Haley's eyes tried to scan Lucas' room, but it was pitch dark. There wasn't even a light from the street lamps outside, which was weird for her because it was always light in her room at night. His house was quiet too, a little too quiet. Her house was always loud and active, even though all of her siblings were out of the house now, they always came back to visit and the ones in college stayed the weekends sometimes. Even when they weren't there, her parent we always making noise while she was in bed; lately by yelling or slamming things. Haley let out a deep breath, she was tired of feeling bad for herself. She didn't want to be one of those people who pouted and cried for months when something went wrong. That wasn't Haley.  
  
She forced herself to close her eyes, but was immediately greeted by new thoughts which troubled her almost as much as her parents' separation...Lucas. Haley was feeling confused when it came to him. Outside she had tried to remain normal, but she was screaming on the inside whenever she was close to him. Even now, she was fighting the urge to turn over and lay in his arm...kiss him. Her heart stopped at the thought. She had been thinking about that a lot lately; kissing Lucas. Then, she would remember that he was her best friend, not just some random guy who she could like. This was different, telling Lucas what she was feeling would only complicate their relationship. Odds were he didn't even feel the same way, especially since he had been torn between Peyton and Brooke lately. With those choices, why would he ever want her. He won't. So she decided then and there to forget about him and more on. "Night Luke." She whispered as if to seal her decision.  
  
"Night Hales." His voice was soft and had that sexy little growl that he got sometimes. Haley shuttered, her heart beating fast at the mere tone in his voice. She knew it was hopeless, she could never forget about him. She couldn't make her feelings go away, but she could force herself to move on to someone new, maybe that would stop her feelings for Lucas. She hoped.  
  
Meanwhile, Lucas was still on his back trying to see the ceiling threw the thick darkness. He knew that after a while his eyes would adjust and he'd be able to see a little, but right now all he saw was black. He bent his arm behind his neck and closed his eyes, knowing that he wouldn't get much sleep tonight. It was weird to have someone else in his bed, he was used to stretching out. Taking in a deep breath, his eyes fluttered open and a small smile spread across his face. He could smell her. Haley always smelled so good. He loved her smell. Turning his head towards where she was lying, he imaged how beautiful she must look at that moment. His thoughts only wondered there for a second before he force them away. Haley was his friend and nothing more, but there was something different about her now...or maybe it was him who was different. All of these thoughts and feeling ran threw his head whenever he was near her that he had never had before and he didn't like it. Not because he didn't like her, because he did...it was just that he knew that nothing could ever happen between them and that's what he hated the most. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
The next morning, Lucas' eyes fluttered open to find a surprise waiting for him. Karen. "Morning sunshine." She smirked, as she glared down at her son.  
  
"Mom." He squinted his eyes under the bright light from the sun. "It's 7:00am. What are you doing in my room?"  
  
"Funny. I was thinking that same thing about Haley." Karen raised her eyebrow and directed her vision to a still sound asleep Haley.  
  
After a minute of waking up, the memories of the previous night began to drift back to him. Turning his head slightly, he glanced at Haley and back at his mom. "This is not what you're thinking."  
  
"Really? What am I thinking Luke?" She questioned, her voice raising slightly.  
  
"Shhhh." He hissed, sliding out of bed, still shirtless. That was one little detail that made the situation look worse. "You're going to wake her up." He pushed his mom out the door and closed it behind them.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'll try to be quieter." She apologized sarcastically.  
  
"You don't understand." He sighed.  
  
"I'm listening. Anytime you want to explain, I'm ready." Karen replied, trying to remain as calm as a mother who just found her son in bed with a girl could possibly be.  
  
"I'm probably not supposed to tell you this, but...Haley's parent are separating." He revealed, feeling relieved, as his mother's face softened. " She was really upset, so I told her she could stay here for the night."  
  
"Well of course she can always stay here, but we have a couch Lucas. I would think you two could have work out some kind of sleeping arrangement other then that." Karen suggested.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry, but I didn't know what else to do."  
  
"It's ok." Karen replied, kissing her son on the cheek. "Tell Haley she can stay here as long as she need to."  
  
"I already did."  
  
"I figured." She smiled warmly, before walking down the stairs.  
  
A few hours later, Haley turned over in the bed expecting to find Lucas, but feeling nothing but air. Opening her eyes, she squinted them until they adjusted to the light. "Hey." Lucas' voice greeted as he entered the bedroom already dressed in an old pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "So you are alive." He joked, taking a seat on the bed next to her head.  
  
Her eyes shifted up to look at him. "What time is it?" She questioned, wiping a few strands of hair from her face.  
  
"Oh 12:26." he informed her, holding up the clock.  
  
"Oh my god." She sat up in disbelief, propping herself on one hand. "I can't believe I slept that long."  
  
Lucas couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked, even when she had just woken up. "You had a hard night." He sympathized, as he studied her. He had told himself that he would forget about her, but there was something about this feeling that he couldn't quite let go. It was like he was subconsciously telling himself not to give up on it. Maybe he and Haley could have a future together. "My mom brought over some sandwiches from the Cafe, but I could get you some cereal if you want to get to breakfast before lunch."  
  
"Your mom. Oh my gosh Luke. She's going to freak out." Haley panicked, as she pushed the covers back.  
  
"Hales. It's fine. She knows."  
  
"And she's not mad?"  
  
"Not that you stayed here, just that we slept together." He replied, as a look of relief washed over her face.  
  
"Ok good, because I'm way to hungry to panic right now." Lucas laughed and tossed her hair as he got up. "Hey."  
  
"Believe me it couldn't look any worse then it did." He joked, as she widened her eyes and tightened her lips, throwing a pillow at him. "I'm joking. You look beautiful." He laughed again, then pointed to his chair. "I picked out some of my old clothes that should fit you. Get changed and come down stairs." With that, he left the room, closing the door behind himself.  
  
Downstairs, Lucas was standing by the counter watching the food in the toaster crisp when he felt an arm reach around and hug his neck. A shiver ran down his spine as Haley's body pressed against his back and she raised on her tiptoe to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "What's that for?" He questioned, not that he was complaining.  
  
Haley smiled, as Lucas turned to hand her a cup of coffee. He couldn't help but admire how amazing she looked even though she was only in a t-shirt and sweat pants. "Because...you're the best friend in the world." She replied simply, as she accepted the coffee and took a seat at the kitchen table.  
  
"You seem to be in a much better mood today." He commented with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Casually seated on the chair, she leaned her chin on her hand and propped her elbow on the table. "I definitely am."  
  
"So does that mean you're going to go home tonight?"  
  
"Ummm No." She shook her head, as Lucas gave her a look. "Why? Are you trying get rid of me?"  
  
"I just think you should talk to you parents." He replied as the toaster popped up and he put the waffles on a plate. Reaching over, he placed the plate in front of Haley and grabbed the syrup from the refrigerator.  
  
"Why would I want to go home when I have service like this?" She questioned as she took a bite of her waffle, obviously not wanting to talk about it anymore.  
  
"Well, if you're staying again tonight then we're going to have to go to the video store." He told her, grabbing his keys. "Cause I'm in the mood for movies."  
  
"Hold on. One more bite." She held up her finger, as she shoved as much waffle in her mouth as she could and got up to put the plate in the sink.  
  
Lucas watched with a smile. " You know you could have just brought it with you." He laughed as he opened the door and Haley placed her hand on his upper back, pushing him out.  
  
Not too long after, they were in the video scanning the rows for their choices. "Luke how much money do you have?" Haley called from somewhere on the other side of the store. The store wasn't that big, but with all of the racks being just slightly taller then Lucas it felt like a maze.  
  
"I don't know. Just pick whatever you want." He yelled back, as he ran his finger over the action section and stopped on 'Rocky'. A devilish smile spread across his face. "Haley come here. I found your favorite movie."  
  
"What is it?" She questioned, still across the store.  
  
"Just come here." He replied.  
  
After a few minutes he heard her voice again. "Where are you?"  
  
"This way."  
  
"Ok. That doesn't help me much." Her voice sounded closer now.  
  
"I'm in the action section."  
  
"Action? I thought you said it was my favorite movie." She replied, finally finding him. Once she saw the movie in his hand she shook her head. "No way."  
  
"Adriene!" He quoted the movie.  
  
"Luke you know I hate that movie."  
  
"That's why we're getting it."  
  
"Because it's torture Haley day?" She questioned sarcastically, as she went to grab the video from his hands, but he held it up. "Not fare. You're taller then me."  
  
Lucas smirked. "Last time I check I was being a very generous person and letting you stay at my house. So I just figured...."  
  
"Fine. We'll get the movie." She agreed reluctantly.  
  
"Good. Cause I was going to get it anyway." He nodded, as he looked down at the video in her hand. "What'd you pick?"  
  
"Scream 2."  
  
"Ok well...that's probably enough for the night."  
  
After paying for the movies, Lucas and Haley exited and walked to their respective side of the car. Lucas was the first to see Nathan approaching and he knew exactly who he was heading for. This was the last person that he wanted to see right now, especially with Haley. Especially since Lucas was finally starting to admit to himself that he may have feelings for her. "Hey." Lucas clenched his fingers into a fist, as Nathan reached up and touched Haley's arm. "Haley. Can I talk to you?" He refused to make eye contact with Lucas.  
  
Turning to face him, Haley tilted her head slightly and open her mouth, taking in a breath. "I don't think so." She shook her head and began to open the door.  
  
Moving closer to her, he leaned his face towards hers. This action almost sent Lucas flying across the car, but he was able to control himself, barely. "It'll only take a few minutes. Then you can leave. I promise."  
  
"I don't have anything to say to you." She replied, coldly. Glancing at Lucas, she could tell that he was ready to pounce on Nathan.  
  
"Well... I have something to say to you." He pushed. Haley let out a sigh and Lucas knew that she was going to give in. She could never really say no to anyone, that was the way Haley was. It was something that he had always respected about her; the fact that she cared enough about people to give them a chance. It was also a quality that could get her in trouble if she wasn't careful.  
  
iLook at me, my depth perception must be off again  
  
Cause this hurts deeper than I thought it did/i  
  
He was right, she looked over at him as if she was looking for approval. Shaking his head in disgust, Lucas opened the car door. "I'm leaving in 5 minutes." He growled, climbing in and slamming the door. Haley closed her eyes for a split second, then looked into the car. She gave him a weak smile, then followed Nathan to the sidewalk.  
  
IIt has not healed with time  
  
It just shot down my spine  
  
You look so beautiful tonight  
  
Remind me how you laid us down  
  
And gently smiled before you destroyed my life/i  
  
Inside the car, Lucas watched with his arms crossed as Nathan stood only inches from the body that he had been in bed with the night before. The truth was, he was jealous of Nathan in a way. Jealous, because he knew that Haley would forgive him and then they would go back to being the way they were...on the verge of becoming a couple. The thought of them killed him more then he could describe. It would break his heart to see Haley with Nathan...but he would never show her that. He would do what he always did when something was happening that he didn't like, pretend that it didn't bother him. All he wanted was for Haley to be happy...he just wished that it could be with him.  
  
iWould you find it in your heart  
  
To make this go away  
  
And let me rest in pieces  
  
(let me rest in pieces)/i  
  
Meanwhile, on the sidewalk, Haley stood with her arms crossed as she waited for Nathan to speak. She checked her walk, "You had 5 minutes. It's now down to 4 and a half. So if you're going to talk, now would be a good time to start."  
  
Nathan frowned, he didn't like having Haley mad at him. "I just don't want you to be mad at me."  
  
"Well, you probably should have thought about that before you treated Lucas like that." She retorted, getting angry. "I mean, he's your' bro..."  
  
"DON'T say it." he growled. "Look I just wanted to talk about us."  
  
iWould you find it in your heart  
  
To make this go away  
  
And let me rest in pieces  
  
(let me rest in pieces)/i  
  
"Nathan there is no us."  
  
"I know, but you know that I want there to be. Why else would I have asked you to go with me to the wedding?" He reminded her. "I was mad last night. That's why I said that to Lucas. I wanted you to be there with ME."  
  
Haley looked down at the ground, contemplating what he was saying. "That doesn't give you permission to act like that towards Lucas. He's my best friend and...there's no way there's ever going to be an us if you can't learn to get along with him or at least be civil towards him."  
  
Nathan looked almost ashamed. "I'm sorry." He whispered, noticing that Lucas was watching. He smirked on the inside, knowing exactly what would really piss his off. As Haley looked down, Nathan threw Lucas a look that could kill, as he gently laced his fingers with hers. Lucas' heart stopped as he watched, until he couldn't stand it anymore and turned his head. He had always known that there was something between them, but it was like a smack in the face to see it actually happen.  
  
iLook at me, my depth perception must be off again  
  
You got much closer than I thought you did  
  
I'm in your reach  
  
You held me in your hands/i  
  
Haley let out a breath and her eyes shifted nervously to the car, knowing that Lucas must be freaking out.. "You know what Nathan. I'm not the one that you need to be apologizing to." She pulled her hand away and looked into his eyes for a second, before walking towards the car. Haley was so confused now. One minutes he was a jerk and the next he was the nicest guy in the world. Last night she had gone to bed hating him, but today he seemed like he just might be the one to help her get over her feelings for Lucas.  
  
iWould you find it in your heart  
  
To make this go away  
  
And let me rest in pieces  
  
(let me rest in pieces)  
  
Would you find it in your heart  
  
To make it go away  
  
And let me rest in pieces  
  
(let me rest in pieces)/i 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Haley climbed in the car and slammed the door behind herself, as she watched Nathan walk away. They sat there for a minute, neither one knowing what to say. She was looking, but it wasn't hard to feel Lucas' eyes on her. "I don't really want to talk about it right now." She told him, still staring out the front window.  
  
"Fine." He sighed heavily, starting that car and beginning their awkward drive home. About 15 minutes later, Haley and Lucas entered the house to find that nobody was home. "My mom went out to diner with Keith."  
  
"Oh." Was all that she could think to say, as Lucas turned on the kitchen light.  
  
"Yeah. So...I guess I'll make some popcorn. Extra butter right?" He questioned, as he busied himself by looking through the cabinet for a bowl.  
  
"Luke." She interrupted, standing behind him with her head titled slightly. He turned to face her. "I don't want this night to be ruined because of what happened."  
  
"It's not." He lied, trying to sound indifferent as he opened the microwave and put the popcorn bag in.  
  
"Hey," Haley could tell that he was upset, he never showed anyone when he was. Slowly, she ran her hand along his arm. "You don't have to pretend with me. I know you too well to think that you're not upset right now."  
  
"Hales. I'm fine. I promise." He ruffed her hair with is hand and kissed her forehead. "Let's just forget about it and move on. We haven't had a night to ourselves in a long time and I don't want to spend it being mad." The buzzer on the microwave went off.  
  
"You sure." She questioned, still unsure.  
  
Lucas stared down at his best friend, a beautiful girl who he was beginning to think of as so much more then just a friend. Studying her features, his eyes stopped on her nose. It was the cutest nose he had ever seen. "I'm sure." He confirmed, kissing the tip of her nose. He pulled away, to find her eyes locked in his. Maybe he had gone a little to far with that kiss, he had been a lot more physical with Haley within the past few days. Lucas' heart rate quickened, as he waited for her to call him on it. But she didn't, all she did was give him a sweet smile.  
  
"I'll go set up the DVD player." She told him, unable to stand the tension in the kitchen anymore. She didn't know if it was just her or if he felt it to, but there was definitely a...different vibe between them then usual. Not that it was a bad thing...she actually liked it. She also liked that fact that Lucas had been a lot more affectionate towards her recently. Haley couldn't help but that think she may not have been so off mark when she thought that her and Lucas might have some thing more then a friendship. That was where her life got complicated; one minutes she was sure that a romance with her was the furthest thing from Lucas' mind and the next minutes, she was sure that there was something there. It was confusing and she hated not being in control.  
  
Lucas entered with a bowl of popcorn a few minutes later to find Haley stand by the DVD player. "Ok which one?" She questioned, holding up the videos up, raising Scream 2 that highest and waving it slightly. Lucas laughed, as she motioned to Scream by tilting her head towards it.  
  
"I'm thinking...Scream 2." He smirked, picking Haley's obvious choose.  
  
"Oook. I would have picked 'Rocky', but it's you're choose." She joked, as she put the disc in the player and grabbed the control. After turn off the light, she took a seat on the couch beside Lucas, a little closer then she would have normally. Lucas noticed, but he didn't mind at all. As the movie began he stole a glance at her, only to find her looking at him. They gave each other a smile, before quickly turned their attention to the TV. "So, what's going on with the Peyton/Brook situation?" Haley question right as the movie began. She knew that Lucas hated when people talked during movies, but for some reason she needed to know the answer.  
  
Lucas stared at the TV for a second, unsure of how to answer, What was he supposed to say, "oh I don't care about them anymore. I want you.'? Yeah right, he could just imagine the look on Haley's face. "I thought we were watching a movie." He pointed, avoiding the question and not taking his eyes from the screen. Haley sat with her eyes glued to him, as he pretended not to notice that she was staring. After a few minutes, he couldn't stand it anymore. "It's confusing." He finally answered, glancing at her quickly, before going back to the TV.  
  
"Confusing how?" She pushed, as his shoulders lower.  
  
"You're in a talkative mood tonight aren't you?"  
  
"Is there something wrong with wanting to know what's going on in my best friend's life?"  
  
"While there's a movie on? Yes."  
  
"Are you avoiding my question?" She wondered, raising an eyebrow. He didn't answer her. "Are you sure you're not mad at me or something?"  
  
Lucas shifted slightly and cleared his throat, still looking at the TV. "Why would I be mad at you?"  
  
"Because of before..." She reminded him. "...Nathan." Haley frowned, sorry that she had brought it up, as Lucas continued to stare at the screen without a word. Laying back against the couch, she crossed her arms and watched him for a second before looking at the TV. He was being weird. This was one of those times when she was sure that he wasn't interested in her, that's how quickly it changed.  
  
After a few minutes of silence Lucas spoke. "Are you gonna go out with him...if he asks you?" His voice was soft, as he eyes stayed glued to the TV, unable to look at her. Haley looked at him, he looked confused and almost sad.  
  
"Honesty?" This question cause Lucas to snap his head towards her, he was almost afraid to do it, but her nodded. "I don't know what I would do. You guys aren't exactly the best friends...so..."  
  
"But you like him?" She could hear the disbelief in his voice.  
  
"No...yes...I'm just so confused." She let out a frustrated growl, as she sat up. "I really don't want to hurt you Lucas."  
  
"Just give me a straight answer Haley. Do you like him or not?" He yelled.  
  
Haley was take back for a second, "Yeah...I think I do." She told him timidly.  
  
Lucas shook his head, as he stood. "I don't feel like watching movies anymore." He told her, going to leave.  
  
"Lucas. Stop." Haley cried, standing up and walking towards him. She placed her hand gently on his arm. "I don't want you to be mad at me. I mean...I can't help this anymore then you can help liking Peyton and Brooke."  
  
"I DON"T like them Haley!" He yelled, as he stared down at her with a mixture of pain and passion in his eyes. "Don't you understand..." Lucas stopped as he looked into her big brown eyes, he couldn't tell Haley about his feelings. It would ruin everything, especially now that he knew she didn't want him. "...I'm gonna go to sleep. You can have my bed, I'll take the couch."  
  
"Lucas." She breathed, as he turned and walked away.  
  
ILook into my eyes you will see what you mean t o me search your heart search you soul and when you find me there you'll search no moreI  
  
It was around mid night when Haley gave up on falling asleep. She felt horrible about their fight and sleeping in Lucas' bed while he was on the couch didn't help her guilt much. Making sure not to wake Karen, who had returned home about an hour earlier, she tiptoed down the stairs and tried her best to make it threw the dark towards the living room.  
  
Idon't tell me it's not worth trying for you can't tell me it's not worth dying for you know it's true everything I do, I do it for you   
  
When she entered, she found the light from the TV giving the room a dim glow. Slowing she made her way to the couch and kneeled on the floor, her face inches from Lucas'. He was sleeping. She sat there for a minute, studying his face, before gently brushing his cheek with her finger. This action, stir him to reality as his eyes flutter open. "Hi." She whispered.  
  
"Hey." He grumbled softly, still half asleep.  
  
"You still mad at me?" She questioned, with a frown as he moved his hand, running his fingers threw her hair.  
  
ilook into your heart you will find there's nothing there to hide take me as i am take my life i would give it all I would sacrifice/i  
  
"Never was." He replied, looking into her eyes. "I could never be mad at you."  
  
"Promise." She let out a slight laugh, looking down at the couch...she couldn't stand to look in his eyes.  
  
"I promise." He nodded, leaning forwards and kissing her on the cheek, letting his lips linger there for a second. Slowly he pulled back and looked into her eyes, his lips only inches from hers. Haley locked her eyes with his for a split second, before darting her view to his lip and finally back to his eyes, which hadn't moved from her.  
  
i Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for I can't help it there's nothing I want more you know it's true everything I do I do it /I  
  
This was awkward, at least it was for her, Lucas didn't look very nervous...probably because he was still half asleep. Finally, Haley couldn't take it anymore. She sat back, clearing her throat. "Well. I'll let you go back to sleep and tomorrow...you can't watch me call my parents and get yelled at for not contacting them for the last 2 days." She told him, trying to lighting the feeling of tension in the room.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it." He replied.  
  
"Yeah right. Although I'm sure my dad was too busy moving out to think about it too much." She sighed, looking down at her hands.  
  
ifor you there's no love like your love and no other could give more love there no where unless you're there all the time all the way /i  
  
"Haley...I called your mom last night," He revealed and she looked up at him with confusion. "...while you were getting changed. She said you could stay as long as you need to, but she really wants you to come home." He whispered, sliding down on the floor beside her. "I think she needs you Hales." He comment, as he wrapped his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
ioh you can't tell me it's not worth trying for i can't help it there's nothing I want more /I  
  
"I know." Lucas frowned, hearing the shakiness in her voice. Taking in a breath, he kissed the top of her head. "I feel bad for Brooke and Peyton." Lucas looked down, giving her a confused look. "...they would've be lucky to have you." She explained and he smiled down at her, if she only knew...that she was the lucky one that had his heart. They sat in silence for a minutes, Haley's eyes closed as her head remained propped against his shoulder and Lucas, gently stroking her arm. "Thank you." She broke the comfortable, quiet.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Taking care of me." She breathed.  
  
"Always."  
  
iyeah i would fight for you i'd lie for you walk to wire for you yeah I'd die for you  
  
you know it's true everything I do i do it for you/i  
  
Song Credit: Everything I do( I do for you) 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
The next day, Haley borrowed a t-shirt from Lucas and wore her jeans, which he had washed for her. They arrived in school just as the l late bell rang. They hurried to class, unfortunately, that was the only class they had together that year and Nathan was in it too. "Miss. James. Mr. Scott. You're late." The teacher, Mr. Grams, pointed out as they entered the classroom.  
  
Lucas nodded slightly and Haley give him a polite smile. "Sorry. We just got here."  
  
"I wasn't aware that you lived together." Mr. Grams frowned sarcastically, as Haley continued to her seat.  
  
"We don't. She just slept at my house last night." Lucas replied with a smirk, as he followed Haley. Their teacher's face fells, as his eyebrows raised and the class snickered, as Nathan rolled his eyes.  
  
"Lucas!" She hissed, slapping his arm.  
  
"What?" He laughed. "You did." Haley raised her narrowed her eyes, taking a seat. Lucas smiled down at her with a glimmer in his eyes, as he took his usual seat in front of her. Haley let out a laugh, shaking her head.  
  
Later that day, the bell rang dismissing the last class of the day at Tree Hill High. Everyone flooded out of Haley's class, as she gathered her things together. Nathan smiled to himself, this was his chance to talk to her again. "Ms. James." The teacher's voice interrupted his thoughts as he watched Haley look towards the front of the room. "Can I speak to you for a minute please?"  
  
"Yeah. Of course." She nodded, as Nathan silently cursed their teacher and walked out. "What's going on?" Haley questioned as she pulled the strap of her bag over her shoulder and approached the teacher's desk.  
  
"Well, I just found out something very exciting..."  
  
A few minutes later, Haley exited the classroom looking a confused and a little excited. "Haley." Nathan's voice called as she began to walk down the hall towards the front door. She continued to walk and made Nathan catch up with her.  
  
"What do you want?" She questioned, stopping to face him.  
  
"Come for a ride with me."  
  
"You're kidding right?" She laughed, raising her eyebrow.  
  
Nathan sighed. "At lease let me give you a ride home." He offered as they stepped outside and the last bus pulled away. "Looks like you don't really have a choice." he smirked down at her.  
  
"You have basketball practice."  
  
"Not for 30 minutes." He retorted. They stood there for a minutes as Haley bit her lip, contemplating what she should do. "Come on."  
  
"Fine, but just because I don't feel like walking." She sighed, hating herself for giving Nathan a chance. She didn't need to get home and get some books. No one would be home until later that night.  
  
"Great. My car's this way." He smiled with satisfaction as he placed his hand on the small of her back to guide her but she moved away.  
  
Meanwhile, Lucas stood in one of the windows of the school watching as his best friend and the girl he loved drove away with his enemy. Filled with anger, he smashed his fist on wall. "Whoa...there tiger." A seductive voice purred from behind him. "Sexual frustration?" Brooke question as she pressed herself against his back and propped her chin on his shoulder.  
  
"No." He growled, beginning to walk down that hall.  
  
"Hey. Are you OK?" She sound concerned, as she caught up with him and ran her hand down his arm. As Lucas continued to walk, she grasped his upper arm and made him stop. "You can talk to me Lucas."  
  
"Look Brooke..." He was about to tell her that now wasn't the time, but suddenly he got an idea. "Do you want to go get lunch with me before practice?"  
  
"Ohhh sounds good to me." She smirked, kissing him on the cheek. "I'll go get my keys." With that Brooke was gone, leaving Lucas wondering what exactly he had just done.  
  
Lucas ran a hand through his hair and let out a breath as she turned and found himself face to face with Peyton. "Hey Luke." She greeted with a small unenthusiastic wave. "Basketball practice?"  
  
"Ummm Y..."  
  
"OK I get 'em. Let's..." Brooke began as she walked towards Lucas, but trailed off when she noticed Peyton. "Hey babe." She smiled at her friends before looking back and forth between Peyton and Lucas. "Lucas and I were just going to get a snack before practice."  
  
"Oh well...that's good, especially if you're hungry. Sorry. I ramble sometime. Ok I'll just go." Peyton stuttered awkwardly as she began to walk past her best friend and her crush.  
  
"You can come if you want." Lucas offered, Brooke's face showing disappointment.  
  
"No. I'm fine. Really." She shook her head.  
  
"Peyton. Come on. It's ok." Brooke added reluctantly.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Of course." She nodded, as Peyton looked up at Lucas.  
  
"Ok. I'll go." She agreed, shrugging her shoulders. With that, the three teens walked along side each other down the hallway towards the exit, Lucas in the middle.  
  
Everything was right back where it had started. 


	10. Chapter 10: final

"Hey where have you been all day?" Haley wondered, when Lucas entered through the kitchen door. Karen was by the counter cutting tomatoes and Haley was sitting at the kitchen table leaning over a magazine.

"Out." He replied sharply, disappearing from the kitchen as quickly as he had entered.

Karen turned and looked at Haley, who shrugged. She could have dismissed it as a mood Lucas moment, but she could tell that it was more then that. "I'll go see." She announced, pushing her chair back. Karen smiled to herself, as Haley followed after her son. 

She found Lucas' door wide open, he was sitting on his bed reading a book. Haley smiled and leaned against the door frame. "I haven't seen you read in a while." Lucas glanced up from his book for a brief second, went back to his reading. "So are you gonna tell me what's got you so moody?"

"I'm not moody." He continued to pretend to read his book.

Haley entered the room more. "Oh Ok. Good." She stared at him.

"Did you want something?" He wondered, in a harsh tone.

"Yeah. I wanna know what your problem is." She retorted, in an equally harsh tone.

He looked up at her. "I just had a bad day."

"You seemed fine last time I saw you." She pressed.

"Haley." He yelled, putting down his book. "Just drop it OK?" He lowered his voice and closed the book. He didn't mean to be so angry towards her. It had upset him to see Haley with Nathan.

"Fine." She sighed, starting to walk out.

"Haley." He called, sitting up.

"Yea Lucas." She turned to look at him, his arms crossed.

Lucas stared at her from a long minutes, a million thoughts running through his head. He was sick of playing this stupid game. It was like one of that bad night time soap operas on the WB or sometime. ;) This wasn't how real life was. He could just sit here and watch Haley fall from Nathan without at least letting her know what he was feeling. "I don't want you to be with Nathan." He finally said.

Haley frowned and tilted her head. "Is that what this is about?"

"I saw you leave with him." He told her. "So I went out with Brooke and Peyton today." She walked back into the room and took a seat at the end of the bed, not sure what the two things had in common.

"Wow both at the same time." She joked, but he didn't laughed. She knew he was serious.

"I wanted to see if I could move on."

"From which one?" She questioned.

"Neither." Haley was confused. She wasn't sure what he was trying to get at. Lucas sighed and looked at the floor. "I don't want you to be with Nathan." He repeated.

Haley sat still for a second. "Oh." She didn't know what to say. She was pretty sure that Lucas was trying to hint at sometime, but she didn't' want to embarrass herself by saying it out loud. "because you don't like him?" She questioned and he shook his head 'no'. "Oh." More silence.

Lucas let out an irritated sigh and stood up. "This is stupid."

"Wait." She called, as he began to leave. Haley stood up, clutching his stuffed turtle. "Lucas...I think I know what you're trying to say." He looked back at her. "but I don't know if that is what you're trying to say and if I say it out loud I think I'm gonna feel really stupid." She explained, beginning to ramble. "...because if what you're thinking is what im thinking your thinking...then I've been thinking the same thing." 

Lucas let out a laugh. "What?"

"I don't know." She smirked, happy that they could relieve the tension a little.

"Haley I like you." That was it. He had finally said it.

"Like...like me kind of like me? Or like me as a friend?" She tried to clear up, just in case.

"The first one." He let out a nervous breath.

Haley smirked. "Good." She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him. "That's what I thought you were think." She told him, confirming that she felt the same way. And then it happened. There first kiss. It was exactly what they had always dreamed that it would be like. Exciting and different, yet comfortable and right at the same time. The perfect kiss, for the perfect beginning of a long awaited relationship.

The End

I know that's not the best ending possible, but I wanted to finish the fic since I haven't done it for over a year! I hate when fics have no endings :( Sry it took me soooooo long to make it happen. I just hope the ending isn't too horrible. 


End file.
